Twilight's curiousity, Pinkie's magic
by starlitomega
Summary: after failing hard at baking, Twilight decides to cast a greater observation spell on herself to improve her baking skills, but will she notice more than she ever intended. Twilight X Pinkie Pie


Twilight smiled taking in a deep breath of fresh air. Strolling through the middle of Ponyville between her studies became a sort of ritual for her when she felt frustrated or just needed a new perspective on a spell she failed repeatedly. The green grass felt like carpet underneath her hooves as she took in the carnival atmosphere of the busy marketplace. Ponies all over conducted business exchanging money, words, and smiles before heading for home with their newly purchased goods. Twilight's wandering eyes spied Applejack's stand and made a beeline for it.

"Howdy Twilight!" Greeted Applejack. "You look like yer enjoying yourself this fine morning!"

Twilight felt her own smile brighten at the sight of her friend, "It's such a wonderful day today, I sometimes have to remind myself there's a world outside the library and go on a walkabout."

"Well ahm glad to see the bookworm in ya crawlin out now and again for a lil fresh air. whacha needin today?"

"Hmmmm, Pinkie is supposed to be helping me learn how to bake later tonight. We hadn't really decided what to make but I guess we can make apple pie." Twilight reasoned. "How many do you think I need?"

Applejack rubbed her hoof on her chin, "Well for a normal apple pie it would usually take four apples so why don't ya take twelve?"

"Wait, why twelve if I only need four for a pie?"

A wry smirk crossed Applejack's face, "ya never made pie before right Sugarcube?"

"No, but that doesn't change how many you nee- oh, extras if I mess up…. Right."

"Not if, when. Baking is easy when you know whacha doin, but everypony messes up their first pie, usually their second too. It's not really until the third that it all comes together." Applejack said.

"Sure, twelve apples then, how much I owe ya?" Twilight asked digging for her bits.

"Just twenty for you Sugarcube, good friend discount." the earth pony returned with a wink.

Twilight pulled out her pouch counting up her bits. "Oh, maybe I should get a few less than twelve. I only have 18 bits."

"AHHHHHH!"

Both ponies glanced in the direction of the scream. Another shopkeeper's stall folded up with him still inside effectively trapping him and causing quite a spectacle. A few passersby stopped to free him from the accursed attraction while onlookers simply stared in amazement.

"Weird." the unicorn mused out loud. Looking back at her hoof she counted her bits again "eighteen, nineteen, and twenty. Wait, what?"

Applejack took her bits and dropped them in the bucket while passing Twilight the bag of fruit. "Pleasure doin business with ya Twi!"

Twilight glanced back at her hoof incredulously. "But I only had eighteen bits a moment ago, what happened?"

"Eh, ya prolly miscounted is all, ya'll need ta get outta that library more." Applejack said.

Twilight stashed the bag of apples in her saddlebags. "Well thanks, I hope you do well today in market."

"Bye Twi! If ya end up with leftover pie I'll be more than happy to taste some for ya!

* * *

><p>*DING A LING!*<p>

Twilight pushed through the front door of Sugarcube Corner. Quickly scanning the shop she saw no trace of Pinkie Pie. Trotting to the counter she waved Mrs. cake over to talk.

"Have you seen Pinkie around?"

"Oh no dear, she doesn't really start work here until noon. Celestia only knows what that mare gets into in the morning." Mrs. Cake replied with a smile.

Disappointment crossed Twilight's face. She knew that Pinkie would come over later but secretly she hoped she could get a chance to talk to her beforehand about any other ingredients she may need, "Oh well, I'm here to pick up the baking ingredients for tonight Mrs. Cake." Twilight announced.

Mrs. Cake reached under the counter pulling out a bag containing flour, sugar, butter and other assorted goods needed to make all sorts of tasty treats, "Here ya go! I hope you and Pinkie have a good time later!" Mrs. Cake said sending Twilight off with a smile.

* * *

><p>Twilight traipsed through the library with the prized pie ingredients eager to lay everything out nice and orderly.<p>

"What's going on in here?" Spike asked peering around the corner.

"Oh hey Spike, the library looks great by the way. I'm just setting everything out for tonight."

"Tonight? What's happening tonight?" the dragon asked with a dumbfounded look painted on his face.

"Remember? Tonight Pinkie's coming over to help me learn how to cook! I have so many books about it but I know It would be much easier and safer with an experienced chef around. You better get going soon too Spike!"

Spike scratched the side of his head trying to jog his memory. "OH! That's right! Tonight I'm going to Rarity's to help her with the all nighter. Can you believe she promised five dresses in two days?"

Twilight placed the final apple on the counter. Taking a step back she surveyed the nice and orderly piles of ingredients satisfied everything would be just where it needed to be, "This is Rarity we're talking about, I'd be surprised if she set a normal deadline."

"Oh, right, I guess you do know her. I'll go ahead on to her house. I hope you and Pinkie have something good for me when I get back tomorrow." Spike waltzing toward the door in a love struck daze.

"If I know Pinkie it probably won't last five minutes from the oven." Twilight muttered to herself moving to the main area of the library. The sight of every book being in its perfect spot became too much for her, Using her magic she pulled a book from one of the shelves dropping it on a table. "I've been meaning to get a little more study time in. I'll just read this for a while until Pinkie gets here."

* * *

><p>Three hours later the table Twilight occupied now supported more than twenty books and three notebooks with different notes cross-referencing different events among the books. Working feverishly she scrambled through one book about ancient magic while making notes on its effects in another book on ancient Equestrian history.<p>

"Twilight!"

"AHHH!" The table, the books, the pencils and Twilight flew as her magic lashed out involuntarily due to the shout behind her. Pulling herself out the mess of books she shot an annoyed look at the pink mare standing over here with an indomitable smile. "Pinkie! This is a library! You shouldn't shout!"

"I know that, but I've been calling your name for like two whole minutes now! Do you know how long two minutes is in Pinkie time? it's like… forever!"

Stepping out of the mess Twilight cringed a bit at how insensitive she probably sounded. "Sorry, I kind of get wrapped up in my studies when I'm on a roll."

"Yeah! You can be quite adorkable buried in your books." Pulling a baker hat out of nowhere she placed it on Twilight's head. "That just means you'll make a great baker! Let's get cookin!" Pinkie said dragging Twilight to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>A fine white mist of flour covered the kitchen as Twilight pulled the third and final pie from the oven.<p>

"Oooh that looks great Twilight! I can't wait to try this one!" Pinkie said bouncing excitedly.

"You said that about the last two." Twilight grumbled gesturing towards two burnt pies on the counter. In her mind she had to admit this one held the most promise of all as it actually looked like an apple pie and less like an ashen cinder.

The moment the pie hit the counter Pinkie carved out two slices placing them in different plates. "Be careful Twilight, it's hot!"

Glancing back at her own plate Twilight used her magic on a fork to carve out a small piece. She blew on the piece of pie to cool it a bit before trying to down it remembering the last time she failed to do so and couldn't taste anything for a week. Biting into the pie she noticed everything seemed spot on except the crust. Instead of being flaky and crisp it was a bit gooey and soft. Placing the plate down slowly her ears fell as her nose inched towards the ground. "Who would've guessed baking would be so hard?"

Pinkie moved over to Twilight grabbing her in a hug. "Oh Twilight, you did a great job on this one, the crust could use some work but you'll get the hang of it. Nopony gets pies right the first time, or even the second, usually not the third, sometimes-"

Twilight mentally drowned out Pinkie as she explored her thoughts. "_Applejack was right about the third time usually being the one that comes together the best but it still isn't where it needs to be. Maybe I'm not cut out for baking."_

"Twilight! Are you okay?"

Looking back up at Pinkie she saw concern in her eyes. "I think I lost you there for moment."

"I was just thinking to myself, maybe we should call it a night."

"Don't let it get you down." Pinkie's eyes lit up. "We should do this again soon! I know you'll get the hang of it if you keep trying!"

Pinkie's normal enthusiasm failed to rub off on Twilight. "Yeah, maybe we should. I'm sorry Pinkie. I'm kinda tired, I think I'm going to get some rest, just leave the kitchen as is and I'll take care of it tomorrow." she said heading for the stairs.

"Good night! I hope you have some awesome dreams!" Pinkie called out to the dejected mare.

* * *

><p>Twilight awoke to the smell of pancakes filling the library. Shaking the cobwebs from her thoughts she walked down the stairs. Moving through the main area of the library she noted the mass of books and pencils had been cleaned up. Poking her head into the kitchen amazement spread over her face as she took in the spic and span cleaning job mysteriously administered in her absence. "Wow Spike, you did an amazing job of picking up. I didn't mean for you to clean it up by yourself though."<p>

"Clean what up?"

"The mess Pinkie and I made last night, this place was a disaster! Not to mention the pile of books I left in the library area. "

"I didn't clean anything up, it was like this when I got in. except the pancakes I'm making of course." He said making a show of flipping the pancakes he busily tended to.

"_Looks like Pinkie stayed behind after all. I owe her thanks AND an apology." _

"Don't worry, I'll be through with these in no time at all."

Moving back into the main area of the library Twilight's thoughts returned to last night's events. "_I wonder why the pies didn't turn out last night." _ Recounting all of the events in her head she came up with only one solution. "_I must've deviated from the recipe without realizing it!_" Using her magic she pulled down several spell books glancing at their titles until she found the one she needed. "_Aha! Personal prowess and powers of perception._" Flipping through the book she found the spell she was looking for. "_Observation spell: Used to enhance ones powers of observation to enhance their own innate abilities." _ The unicorn put the book to the side as Spike carefully placed the prized plate of pancakes and syrup in front of her.

"Breakfast is served Madame!" Spike announced in a faux aristocratic accent.

"Thanks Spike, they smell delicious!" Twilight said in anticipation of her newest plan. She really couldn't wait to try out the spell and see just how well it worked.

* * *

><p>Abandoning her morning studies altogether Twilight decided to try out her new spell. Moving through Ponyville proved to be much more interesting with her new found observation spell. Her slightly glowing eyes scanned frantically trying to pick up every detail she normally dismissed without a thought. Her eyes fell upon Cheerilee's saddlebags as she passed by.<p>

"Hey Cheerilee, you've got a tiny hole starting at the bottom of your bags, you might want to get them repaired at Rarity's soon."

"Huh?" Cheerilee removed her bags inspecting them carefully. "Oh, you're right! Good eye! I'll head there tomorrow, A stitch in time saves nine after all. Thanks a bunch!" Cheerilee walked off with a smile.

"_Wow that felt really good to help somepony like that."_ Twilight felt a smirk across her face. "_Maybe I could be a superhero or something. The perceptive pony! Oh this might be fun!" _ She continued her jaunt through town until she came to Applejacks stand. "Hey Applejack, need four more apples today!"

"Sure thing Twi!" reaching into her stand she picked out four apples and placed them in the bag. "That'll be six bits!"

Peering inside the bags a look of horror spread across her face at the apples in the bag. "Applejack, all of these apples are bruised!"

Applejack pulled out the apples and looked them over carefully knocking an apple off the stand in the process. "Are you kiddin, these are some of the best apples ah have in mah stand!"

Twilight pushed the apple into her friend's face and pointed to the bruise. "SEE? BRUISED!"

Applejack peered carefully at a tiny mark the size of a pin prick. "Sugarcube, I can barely see that spot much less tell if it's a bruise." Peering up at Twilight's determined face Applejack took a tentative step back. "Uhh sugar, are you ok? Your eyes are a glowin." She said apprehensively.

Snapped out of her concentration Twilight looked back at Applejack. A clear sign of concern etched across the orange pony's face. "Oh, that. I cast a spell of observation on myself. It allows me to see things I couldn't see before. I thought it might be extremely useful but I guess it has its downsides too."

Applejack rolled her eyes. "You crazy kook. In life it's better not to git wrapped up in the small stuff. You'll drive yourself crazy with things that don't matter."

Twilight sighed. "I suppose you're right." Out of the corner of Twilight's eyes she spied Lyra about to step on the apple that fell off the stand earlier. Just before she could say anything an indecipherable blur swiped the tripping hazard off the ground. "Huh?"

"What's wrong Twi?"

Turning back to Applejack she saw the same apple on the very edge of the cart. "Did you see that AJ?"

"See what?"

"The apple you knocked off earlier," she gestured to the ground. "Lyra almost stepped on it and it seemed to disappear but here it is on your stand!" Twilight pointed out the apple.

"Uhhhh I think all that magic is makin ya lose it. You should go get some rest."

Twilight passed six bits over to applejack. "Maybe you're right. I'm starting to think this spell was a bad idea."

Walking away from the stand she noticed how dirty everyone seemed to be. In her mind she rewound through all the times she shook hooves with them and felt a bit sick at the prospect of touching such dirty hooves. _"Now I know how Rarity feels everyday I guess. What about Pinkie? I wonder what I would notice about her with this spell active."_ Shaking her head she hoped she didn't see her. The idea of Pinkie being dirty or having some sort of disgusting habit scared her. Something in her peripheral caught her attention stopping her in her tracks. Sweetie Belle sat with Scootaloo and Applebloom making large sweeping gestures while telling a story. She accidentally shook her scoop of ice cream loose from its cone while describing the size of a fish she saw Applejack catch last weekend. Twilight cringed at the inevitable disappointment sure to be caused by the plummeting dessert. Quick as a flash another blur swiped the ice cream up dropping it back into the cone. Sweetie Belle glanced down at the cone none the wiser.

Stupefied at the last second save of the dessert she barely noticed the flash move behind a stack of boxes. "Hmmmm, I have to figure this out." Twilight kept her eyes on the boxes looking for any sign of movement. A pink blur again moved from the boxes to a carriage. The carriage sat low to the ground obscuring everyone's view but Twilight's as she sat far enough away to clearly see Pinkie Pie hiding behind the wheel of the carriage. "Just what in Celestia's name is she doing?" Twilight wondered out loud.

The pink pony waited until the ponies outside the carriage started a long conversation before reaching around and tightening a lug on the carriage wheel that had nearly come off completely. Glancing around frantically Pinkie moved again to a bale of hay. Twilight kept her razor sharp eyes on her last known position just waiting for her to pop up again.

"Oh, I appear to be three bits short today." Mayor Mare said to a vendor selling parchment and quills.

*KER PLUNK!*

A rock struck a sign on the other side of the street getting everyone's attention. The unicorn looked back to the mayor sure in her mind that it was just a distraction. Twilight's jaw fell when a pink hoof carefully placed three bits in Mayor Mare's hoof leaving her none the wiser. The vendor looked back down at the mayor's hoof. "Oh Miss Mayor, you do have enough bits. Look."

Glancing down she recounted them. "Oh it appears I do. Wonderful! I wasn't looking forward to going all the way back for three bits." Handing the money over she took the supplies and headed back to Town Hall.

Twilight spied Pinkie moving again behind a barrel. She decided enough was enough. Trotting over to the barrel she carefully craned her neck over the top to see Pinkie frantically looking left and right.

"PINKIE!"

"WHAAAAA!" Pinkie fell backwards onto the ground staring up at the unicorn perched above her. She grabbed Twilight pulling her over the barrel with her. "Twilight! What are you doing, you'll break my cover!" she hissed.

"Break your cover? What are you talking about?"

Pinkie took a deep breath "I'm the element of laughter, I'm also the party pony, if there's no parties I have to make sure ponies are happy in other ways." She said proudly.

"Sooooo, you go through town stalking ponies?"

Pinkie's face fell at the accusation. "I don't stalk them, I just spend my mornings before work trying to make sure every pony has a good time and sometimes it means stalking ponies but I try not to eavesdrop, I promise!"

"How long have you been doing this" asked Twilight

"A couple of years now. It's a thankless job ya know! I have to use my Pinkie powers when nopony is looking!"

Twilight stared at Pinkie with a flat look. "Pinkie, you don't have any powers."

The pink mare looked hurt at Twilight's accusation. "Sure I do! I create distractions, move secretly and make Ponyville a better place!"

"Have you ever done this for me?" Twilight asked already knowing the answer.

"Ummm yeah, I do all sorts of things for you…." Pinkie said with apprehension in her voice.

"Like what."

Pinkie rolled her eyes. "Do you know how many times you walk through town buried in a book? I can't even count the times I've kept you from stumbling over a rock or a cupcake. Or maybe just rocks, you only once almost tripped over a cupcake. You also have a bad habit of sitting down on the edge of a chair, I have to push them forward otherwise you might fall right on your rump! AAAAAANNNND you leave the library door unlocked far too many times at night."

Twilight felt that last statement jump out at her. "A-HA! At night! You said this is how you spend your mornings but what are you doing making sure my doors are locked at night?"

Pinkie shrank under the accusation. "I can't tell you."

Twilight took a step forward. "What do you mean you can't tell me?"

Pinkie looked conflicted. "It's super complicated, I can't just tell you, it could change everything!"

Twilight felt bad about pushing the issue but simply couldn't leave it like this. "You know you can tell me anything, what's going on?"

A single tear coiled up in Pinkie's cerulean eyes. "You make me happy Twilight. I've never met a pony like you before. I wanted to make sure you were ok because you're so smart and nice and you bring everyone together and just make everything perfect. I feel something with you, something I'd never felt before. It's like a party in my heart whenever you're around and I never want it to stop." Pinkie looked down sadly. "I didn't want to say it like this. I wanted to say it when it was just us in the perfect moment. I wanted it to be special."

Searching her feelings deep inside Some of the words out of Pinkie's mouth echoed her thoughts completely. Even though the sudden admission caught her by surprise she knew deep down this had been a long time coming. Reaching a hoof down to Pinkie's chin she pulled her head up until their eyes met. "It is special Pinkie. I felt the same way when I'm with you. I think that's why I wanted to try baking, I wanted to spend more time with you." Pinkie's face slowly lit up as the words washed over her.

"Twilight, your eyes are glowing…"

"Oh, that. Yeah I cast an observation spell on myself, that's how I was able to spot you in the first place."

Pinkie let out an annoyed grunt. "You cheater, that's not fair. If you hadn't done that you would've never seen me."

Twilight shrugged. "True, but if I hadn't done seen you then I it might've been weeks before we found out how we felt about each other."

"Not to mention before we could do this." Pinkie locked lips with Twilight sending a wave of sugar through her mouth. A deep blush crossed her face as she took in a feeling she had never felt before, locked in the passionate struggle Twilight felt a subtle change come over her. As Pinkie reluctantly pulled away she started to giggle.

"What's so funny?"

"I think I broke your concentration!" She sputtered before falling into a laughing fit.

Twilight realized her observation spell had been broken by the sudden rush of emotions. The blush returned stronger than before. "That's never happened to me before."

"c'mon, let's go bake a pie!"


End file.
